Heart Strung
by iRockStraightEdge
Summary: Iron Weasel is looking for an awesome vocalist to harmonize with Derek Jupiter, but the lead singer would have none of it so Ash, Burger, and Tripp set up a secret arrangement with young music-star Lavigne Haertstrung; Derek’s in for a surprise.
1. Explaining the Situation

**Heart Strung**

Summary: Iron Weasel is looking for a awesome vocalist to harmonize with Derek Jupiter, but the lead singer would have none of it so Ash, Burger, and Tripp set up a secret arrangement with young music-star Lavigne Haertstrung; Derek's in for a surprise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and imagination**

Derek JupiterxOC

Chapter 1: Explaining the Situation

In the home of Iron Weasel - or more like the home of high school student Tripp Campbell where three grown men sleep in one guest room and a bunk bed - lead guitarist Tripp, drummer Ash, and bassist Burger all stand behind the kitchen counter, looking at the lead singer Derek Jupiter, who sat snuggly eating spaghetti.

"Ash, you tell him." Burger nudged with his shoulder.

Ash just nodded his head. "The No! I remember the last time I passed bad news to Derek."

**Flashback:**

In the garage, the long haired singer placed his spiky-haired drummer in a headlock on the couch.

Derek loosened his grip slightly for Ash to breathe. "Now, I'll ask again," he started slow-like. "Who did E! News say has the best hair in Iron Weasel?"

"Uhk! - cug! T-Tr-T-Tripp-Uhk!!" Ash gasped, and Derek immediately tightened the strangle hold. The singer managed to grab a mustard bottle and juice it all over the drummer's face. And Ash shrieked like a little girl all the while.

**End of Flashback**

"That was a fun time." Ash just kept on nodding his head, eyes set on empty space while his two fellow band members just looked at him. "My neck still hurts, but my face has been smelling like hotdog sauce for two weeks." Ash covered his face with two hands and took a deep intake of breath. Once he exhaled, he sighed with blissful content "Oh, yeah….."

"Yeah…" Tripp said. "I'm surprised he didn't kill me for that, now I missed all of the excitement." He pats Ash's shoulder and displays a sarcastic smile. "I'm so jealous of you, Ash."

"It wouldn't be the first." Ash grinned.

"Anyways…" Tripp starts. "I'll tell Derek, I mean, how mad can he get?"

"Mad." Burger mutters as the youngest of Iron Weasel makes his way around the kitchen to the circular table in the middle of the room; he and Ash followed behind.

Derek sat on the small chair, eating his small meatballs on a small plate sitting on a small table. All the while, Tripp gave small stares in between.

"Hey, Derek." Tripp began, his fingers lounging in the front pockets of his jeans. He balanced himself on the balls of his heels.

Derek looked up from his food. "Hey, kid." He flashed a toothy grin. Ash shrieked! The other three just stared at him with a fixed expression and furrowed eyebrows.

"We haven't told him yet, idiot!" Burger scolded.

"Oh, yeah right." Ash shrugged with heavy eyelids.

"Haven't told me what, exactly?" Derek asked with mellow curiosity.

"Uhh - about that gig we did last night! How awesome was that?" Tripp gestured, and Burger and Ash went along heartily, giving each other high fives and what not.

"Oh, yeah! That party at the District Library." Derek pointed out, laughing all the way. "That certainly was a wild ride - rockin' out our songs with college students, tearing out the pages of those boring books, running away from the security guards."

"And their dogs!" Ash cheekily added.

**Flashback:**

Three members of the Iron Weasel hid behind the bushes in the park a few blocks away from the library.

"Did we lose them?' Burger asked.

"I think so," Tripp stated, barely catching his breath.

Derek looked around their surroundings. "Oi, where's Ash?" Derek questioned.

Suddenly, the guys heard the rough growls of large dogs and one girlish scream. The drummer quickly came into view - or at least the upper half of him was; the rest of him hid in the bushes.

"Hey, guys." Ash greeted wearily.

Tripp rushed to him in concern. "Ash! Are you okay?"

"The Yeah! Those dogs hardly laid a paw on me."

"Atta' bro." Derek proudly slapped Ash's shoulder. "C'mon, lets split while the coast is clear."

"Wait, guys. I may need to borrow someone's pants." Ash said right when the other three stood up.

"Come again?" Tripp double-taked.

"Those dogs bit my pants off." The drummer confessed.

"I thought you said they didn't lay a paw on you." Tripp accused.

"Yeah! And they didn't lay a paw on me, thank you very much." Ash gloated, Tripp just gave him a weird stare.

"Well, its late at night. Just run in your boxers." Burger suggested.

The drummer paused for a bit. "They went with the pants." Ash nodded disapprovingly. "And I was counting on those rainbows to lead the way."

All the while, the other three just looked at him with a fixed expression and furrowed eyebrows.

"Alright, here's the plan: the three of us run to the house and come back for him with a new pair of pants." Derek planned.

"Right." Burger and Tripp agreed in unison. And so the three ran off into a different direction in the night while Ash waited patiently.

**End of Flashback**

The four continued to daze off into space, remembering the good times. "Yeah…" They all sighed.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ash said. "You guys never did come back for me."

"I was the one that got the pants," Burger began "but I gave them to Tripp." And so Burger and Ash looked at Tripp.

The young guitarist held his hands in defense. "I had a huge test today and I needed to sleep in last night, so I gave the pants to Derek." And so Burger, Ash, and Tripp gave Derek the staring treatment.

Derek just looked at his plate, hardly feigning innocence as he played with his food. "I saw myself in the mirror." Derek confessed. "And my hair was fantastic!" He laughed off looking at them, but the other three just gave him a squinting glare. Derek's humor died off. "In your face, Tripp!" He quickly muttered.

"Okay, anyways!" Tripp said. "The gig last night was great. I rocked some good guitar, Burger rocked some good bass, Ash rocked some good drums, and you - Derek - rocked some **awesome** lyrics."

Derek laughed, leaning back on his chair haughtily. "Oh, stop! You're flattering me."

"No, no, no! I believe I say it for all of us here that you Derek are the best rocker in this band." Tripp continued to sprinkle the vocalist with compliments.

"Ahh… I know," Derek bluntly smirked.

"But…"

"But?" The smirk disappeared.

"Now don't get me wrong, Derek," Tripp began to explain as soothingly as he could, but he could already see the icy, hot glare in the singer's eyes. "The kids at my school saw the performance online and they loved every second of it - they loved you - but they think that Iron Weasel could really make it over the top of **the list** if we got someone to harmonize with you."

"What?" Derek stood on his feet, back straight, muscles tense. "Are you proposing we get another vocalist?!"

The three just stood back just a bit, arms bent in what little defense they know against Derek's growing fury. The lead singer gaped with consternation back and forth between the three.

"Is that what **you're all** suggesting!?" Derek accused, his british tone astonished and betrayed. "I don't believe this, you actually think my vocals are not good!"

"No, bro!" Burger said.

"That's not what we're saying at all!" Ash added.

"A'ight. What are you saying then?" Derek questioned, folding his arms out and tilting his head, giving a small, but hard glare at his fellow band members through his long, wavy chestnut locks.

"What we're saying is…" Tripp explained in defense, a little shaken. "We think that we should give the people what they want. And they want someone to harmonize along with your umm… godly voice - your gift of music." He saved.

"More like a blessing." Derek cheeked, all mushed from the few flattery that Tripp fed. The other three began to relax just a bit.

"So does that mean, you're in?" Ash asked.

Derek humorously chuckled. "Of course…" The other Weasels smiled and gloated in fleeting celebration. "Not!" He dropped.

"What, why?" Tripped asked, almost ready to complain.

Derek just nodded off in response. "Look, we don't need another guy in Iron Weasel. We're plenty of awesome rock as it is."

"Well, yeah, but-" The three began in unison.

"-but, nothing!" Derek pointed at them to cease begging. "Iron Weasel doesn't need another singer. Now you three must promise me that you won't get another dude for our band."

"Ehh…." The guitarist, bassist, and drummer just sulked at the floor in utter silence.

"Promise!?" Derek emphasized threateningly.

"We promise." The three chimed with no much enthusiasm.

"Alright, good." Derek said, and then he smiled his winning smile again. "Great talk with you guys."

Tripp, Ash, and Burger watched Derek as he walked out of the kitchen and left the room, probably heading off into bed. Once he was clear out of sight and out of hearing, they began to talk amongst each other.

"Now, what're we gonna do?" Burger frowned.

"I don't know guys." Tripp shrugged. "How would you explain to someone like Derek that I've already set us up an interview with another vocalist tomorrow night?"

"Man…" Ash shook his head, his expression a bit grave but mostly loopy. "On the bright side, dude, at least your face will smell like hot dog toppings once its all over."

And so Tripp and Burger looked at Ash with a fixed expression and furrowed eyebrows.

* * *

iRockStraightEdge: Alright First Chapter is up, just started and finished it today. It's basically just for fun but it'll be great if I got some good feedback. Thanks in advance.

'Why, Derek?' You make ask, well I believe its mostly the accent if not the charisma of the character.


	2. Hello, Hello, Surprise!

**Heart Strung**

Summary: Iron Weasel is looking for a awesome vocalist to harmonize with Derek Jupiter, but the lead singer would have none of it so Ash, Burger, and Tripp set up a secret arrangement with young music-star Lavigne Haertstrung; Derek's in for a surprise.

Derek JupiterxOC

Genre: Romance/Humor

**The song used for this chapter is We Will Rock You by The Queen. I do not own the TV show or the music, however I do have claim on the imagination, storyline, and my OC.**

**Chapter 2: Hello, Hello, Surprise!**

The next day, Tripp was at school turning and turning the knob on his locker. He twisted and twisted and twisted, but he did not follow after to open it. This series continued until his best friend Izzy walked up to him.

"Call me crazy, but I don't remember anyone having a 37-digit combination." the rock fanatic joked.

The guitarist broke free from hazy sub-consciousness and turned his attention to her. "Hey Izz. I was just thinking."

"About?" She asked.

"Well, Derek doesn't li-!"

"Ahh! Derek Jupiter!" Izzy outburst zealously.

Then there was the classic awkward silence.

She apologized and vied for Tripp to resume. "Anyways, Derek doesn't like the idea of having another Weasel in the band."

Izzy's mouth dropped open. "I don't believe this!" She said.

"I know, I know." Tripp sighed. "Derek is being a bit arrogant and selfish. I mean, what's wrong with having someone harmonize with him on the vocals, right?"

"No, not that!" Izzy blurted. "I can't believe you would just get another singer when you are **well aware **that I wanted to be an Iron Weasel!"

"Izzy!" Tripp yelled. "Focus!"

"Oh yeah, right." Isabella straightened and coughed. "Derek Jupiter. Arrogant. Selfish." She laid out.

"Yes." He shrugged and nodded solemnly. "And now I don't know how I'm gonna explain to him that we're gonna interview a possible member of the band **tonight**."

"Wait, who are you guys interviewing?" The rock fanatic asked.

"Oh, this amazing music artist I've heard about with an amazing voice," the guitarist replied. "Lavigne Haertstrung."

"Ahh! Lavigne Haertstrung!" Izzy jumped at the sound of the name with much fire.

"Izzy!" Tripp shouted again. "Must you keep doing that?" His best friend apologized again sheepishly, he waited for her to calm down just a bit. A bit passed by and she did indeed calm down, so Tripp asked, "So you know Lavigne?"

"Only to be one of the next rising stars in rock out history! Who doesn't know?" She chimed. "Wait, if you don't even know who **The **Haertstrung is then how did you manage to get an interview?"

Tripp nodded in boast. "I have my _**sources**_."

**Flashback (Several days ago):**

"What's up, rockstar?" Gleamed the one and only Annoying Arlene who pressed Tripp up against the metal lockers. "You looked so cute walking home the other day."

"Thanks…" Tripp felt slightly creeped out. He pushed her away gently right when she swooned at the sound of his voice. "Did you follow me again, Arlene?"

"No, don't be silly." She waved off. "I watched you from my telescope."

And so there was the classic awkward silence.

"Yeah, that makes it less creepy." said Tripp in a sarcastic manner. "Anyways, what do you want? No offense but I kinda have a problem at the moment."

"Oh, I know. You need another singer to give Iron Weasel the boost to get back in the spotlight." Arlene snorted.

"You heard about it too?" said the guitarist, well aware that the whole school knows what Iron Weasel requires to be amongst the **now** again.

"No." Arlene admitted. "I overheard you talking about it with this girl you were flirting with at second period."

"….But we don't have the same second period Arlene, how did you… Oh…" Tripp started but then ended with sudden realization. He was being a tad serious now. "Yeah, still doesn't make it any less creepy!"

Ignoring that last comment, Arlene continued, "So since you need someone to harmonize with your lead singer's vocals, maybe you should listen to the amazing **Lavigne Haertstrung **who will be more than perfect for the job."

Tripp's lips turned upright in joyful disbelief. "No way! That's great, thank you so much, Arlene!" And he hugged her in which she embraced too tightly in return. "Wait," he stopped the gleeful moment, pushing the plump girl's shoulders back a small distance away.

"Ohh…. Please don't push me away, you big piece of rockstar hunk!" she groaned.

Yet Tripp insists on setting the distance. "Is there a catch to this?"

Arlene shook her head bubbly, "No catch, just that the interview is gonna be at my place, so stop by next week, and you'll have to let me stare at you throughout the entire day."

"Don't you mean the entire interview?" Tripp asked.

"No…" She sighed.

**End of Flashback**

Izzy Fuentes gazed at her friend, not entirely certain why he was so hyped up about getting something from Annoying Arlene - or anything for that matter. "Okay." she said with hands at her hips. "So you got an interview with Lavigne Haertstrung. How are you gonna conciliate Derek with all of this?"

"Oh, we have our ways." smiled a nodding Witty Tripp.

**Later...**

In the evening, a few knocks filled the air in the penthouse, Arlene Roca answered the door and screamed at the sight of Tripp Campbell at her step.

"Hey Arlene." Tripp blinked after she ceased her little, loud bounces of eagerness. "Is Lavigne Haertstrung here?"

"Yeah, you're just in time; come on in!" Arlene pressed, propping the door ajar, but before Tripp stole a foot inside he called out into the hallway.

"Alright, guys! Let's go." yelled Tripp. The guitarist watched as Iron Weasel's bassist and drummer slowly, carefully, thoroughly led the lead singer across the corridor and into the suite.

"C'mon, Derek. We're almost there." Ash urged gently, holding onto Derek's shoulders as he pushes him along, taking tiny steps through the doorway.

"Where are you dimwits taking me?" Derek asked inquiringly, turning his head around blindly due to the feeling of a thick fold across his eyes, stripping him of his ability to see.

"We told you, man. It's a _surprise_." Burger said.

Derek scoffed with his British accent. "And I've told you that it's not my birthday!"

"It's not?" Ash questioned, moving Derek around the suite towards one of the leather couches. "And you choose now to tell us?"

Utterly annoyed, Derek said using his superior tone, "I've been telling you twits that for the past half hour!"

Burger shrugged it off, though he's aware Derek can't see, anyways. "Well, it doesn't matter because we're still gonna give you the surprise!"

The lead singer smiled, raising and dropping his shoulders in flattery. "I suppose it would be quite rude of me to deny an accidental present in tribute of me."

"Oh, it's in tribute of you, all right." Tripp muttered hoarsely once the other three Weasels settled inside. Burger undid Derek's blindfold to give back the use of his eyes.

After blinking a numerous amount of times, the rockstar took hold of his surrounding - and by taking hold, he just sank lazily onto the leather couch, but it did not stop him from being puzzled, so he said, "All right, let me see if I got this straight: you three took our Band Van, blindfolded me, thinking it was my birthday, just to drive me over to Annoying Arlene's place?"

"Hello? I'm _right_ here." Arlene said behind the furniture, feeling insulted.

Derek stood up and fixed his composure nimbly. "Oh. Hello, sweetheart. Is your father well?" He tried to save with his foreign charm.

Tripp stepped in, before worse matters could be dealt with. "Okay, Derek. I know this doesn't make any sense yet but…" he quickly soothed." But we've got you something that you will definitely love!"

The singer took a step back. "What?" He gasped in disbelief. "You got Dereka a new strap!" He gaped favorably.

The guitarist rolled his eyes. "No, we're not talking about your guitar! Now, just wait there for a minute." He pointed before turning to Arlene and his other band members. "Okay, Arlene. Where is she?"

"Who?" Arlene said, looking about ready to faint.

"Lavigne Haertstrung."

Sudden realization struck again in Annoying Arlene and so she replied, "Oh! Actually, Lavigne is-"

"Hold the phone here!" Burger held his hands in the air.

"But you don't have a phone, Burger." Ash inclined him, looking down. "And you guys say 'I'm stupid.'"

The blonde shook his head in ignorance. "Who is this Armstrong person?"

"No, Burger. _**Haertstrung**_." repeated Tripp.

"Why would you string a heart?" Ash laughed, but then he turned his head at the drifting idea. "A heart can't play music… Pft…. Or can it…?" He looked down at the inside of his shirt.

"Weasels, listen!" Tripp snapped. "We're here to interview Lavigne Haertstrung and convince Derek to let her - if she's that good - to join the band," He whispered carefully and swiftly, "and possibly allow her to harmonize with him."

"Oh yeah…" The drummer and the bassist softly spoke, agreeing spontaneously.

Arlene sighed, "Yeah…" Her face too close to Tripp's.

"Uhh…. Arlene, I know we agreed that you can gawk at me all day, but there is a limit to personal space." The guitarist back away just a little, and by little, a lot.

"I know," Arlene shrugged unflappably, "but I wanted to tell you that your friend disappeared."

"What!" The three Weasels cried, shifting around, eyeing to where their lead singer was supposed to be. Indeed, Derek Jupiter was gone.

"Wha- Where did he go?" Tripp stuttered, eyes seeking out his older friend.

"Oh, he didn't leave." Arlene calmed. "He said he just wanted to explore the penthouse."

"And you didn't say anything sooner!" Tripp gasped. Before Arlene could answer him, Tripp just totally turned away from her. "Everyone! We have to find Derek before he finds out why we're really here!"

"Wait!" Ash stopped everyone's jump start. "So we're not here for Derek's birthday?" Burger smacked the back of his head indifferently.

And so the three guys, and one clingy girl, scattered.

**Meanwhile…**

Somewhere else in Arlene's penthouse, Derek was wandering down one of the many corridors. He was following the sound of catchy beats; he wasn't sure what it was but he decided to pursue it. The thumps sounded closer and Derek could identify what sounded similar to singing, but it was too faint to completely discern. And yet it was just calling out to him. Iron Weasel's lead singer moved further towards the tune until he stepped in front of a door. Then the singing and the thumping stopped.

Stricken with wonder, Derek took hold of the knob and let himself in. He was in a recording studio. The lead singer of Iron Weasel could see Arlene's father and some other unnamed male sitting on leather chairs next to one another. He followed their line of sight and through the window, he glimpsed at someone in the sound-proof room. It was a girl, just about Tripp's height. She had an outward appearance that made a clear point, however - this wasn't a little girl.

A shadow of a smirk crept on Derek's face and he walked around the two men towards the glass door.

"Excuse me?" The unnamed man said, stopping Derek Jupiter on his tracks. He turned to confront a man in a monkey suit with square lenses pushed against his eyes. "We're in the process of recording right now, you can't go in there."

The rockstar placed one leather-clad glove on the door and tapped his leather-clad boots against the Berber carpet. He feigned innocence, "Oh! Sorry, mate. I didn't know that." Derek nodded, getting the other guy to nod with him. "I'm just gonna go in then."

All the while, he nodded at the man who _still _nodded back. After he stepped inside, on the other hand, Derek locked the door before the other guy could rationalize what just happened.

Snickering at his work, he turned his body towards the five-foot-six female in the room. She had those huge earphones on and she wasn't aware that there was someone else with her. Derek moved around behind her, not quite sensing it's the right time to disclose himself to her. He did notice, however, that Arlene's record-producing father held a small sign against the looking glass. Only the rockstar saw this and the font was big enough for him to read aloud, "Don't do anything **STUPID!**" And, indeed, there were three exclamation marks with three slashes underneath the all caps word 'stupid.'

Derek only grinned devilishly in challenge and his smile only widened when the girl took off her earphones, hair whipping her long, thick-layered strands around to allow them to cloud comfortably around her shoulders and down her back.

She set the large hearing equipment aside and held the microphone in front of her. "I want to hear the instrumental bounce off the walls when I add the lyrics, Mr. Roca." She spoke with a firm, yet gentle tone.

"Uhh… Yes… Of course." The producer said through the intercom, pressing certain switches and buttons to meet the demands of his client. The other guy that Derek cleverly locked out had on a flagrant, panicky face, conspicuously pointing at the sign Roca held up when the girl wasn't aware.

"Alright. Let's do this then." The girl took hold of the mic and began tapping her sides along with the beat once it played. All four of the characters could hear the _Dut! Dut! Platt! Dut! Dut! Platt!_ settle in the studio, and gradually increase in volume and dynamic.

Her head bobbed along with the rhythm rising and falling gently. And Derek noticed that this was the catchy tune he heard in the halls. The girl swung the mic in a circular motion by its cords, after that little show, she caught it again in her hand, pressing her lips in front of it. The beat, to Derek, sounded familiar except with a faster tempo and the shrill of guitars was added faultlessly with the percussion. The girl began to sing, and her voice was from a firmly gentle voice to some commandingly melodious vocals.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place (Singin')_

And the young singer got up to kick the stool she sat on as she sang the last line to the chorus.

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

Knowing he should be more apprehensive with getting caught, Derek just nodded his head to the music. The rockstar then grabbed for one of the electrics and began to partake with a bass pattern for the song with some custom lead. It mixed perfectly well so the girl didn't notice or bother to turn around to the source of the add-in.

**Meanwhile…**

Suddenly, Ash, Burger, and Tripp, who got Arlene attached to his sweater, ran inside the studio. Producer Roca and his assistant stood up from their seats at the sight of more Iron Weasels. Ash pointed at Derek from behind the recording table.

"There he is, guys! I told you he was here." he said.

"That's because you heard Mr. Roca yelling, 'What's Derek Jupiter of Iron Weasel doing in my recording studio!'" pointed out Tripp. "And plus, the door we went through was the only one left open."

"Hey, who found him here?" Ash nodded dopily, gesturing a finger towards himself in recognition.

Burger prevented further disputes by saying, "What's he doing in there?"

"I'll tell you what he better not do!" Mr. Roca angrily warned. "He better not screw up this recording session or Iron Weasel is history!"

The guitarist, the bassist, and the drummer gasped in horror to that threat. Tripp then glanced at a certain sign discarded on the floor and picked it up. He and the other two Iron Weasels moved to the right side of the room, keeping out of the girl's view and pressed the board against the glass, gesturing to it with urgency. The girl then continued to sing while Derek then continued to play.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

_You got blood on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place (Singin')_

And the young singer waved her arm in the air, turning her body according to the beat and lyrics of the last line to the chorus. Derek, catching sight of the sign again at the last minute, frantically dived over to another part of the room. Quick and nimble, he landed on the carpet, back first so as to not damage the bass as well as make any noise colliding with the Berber. The leader of the Iron Weasels perpetually played to avoid overthrowing the balance of the music sounding off in the room. Everyone else in the recording studio sighed in relief. That was until the rocker dramatically decided to join her in the lyrics.

_We will, we will rock you_

_(Sing it, YEAH!) _Derek screamed dynamically, everyone outside of the sound-proof room felt their nerves clench. The tightening of their muscles abandoned all thought except the gnawing, 'Oh no! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NAWWW!"

_We will, we will rock you_

When they both sang out the last line of the chorus, the girl furrowed her brows and by turning her head to glance over her shoulder did the other people catch their breath at the touch of clenching hearts. And just like that did they see the foreboding shadow that told them that this recording, too, will cease to an abrupt halt. For now, the music kept on going and Derek Jupiter kept on strumming. He still lied on the floor out of hindsight. The female vocalist faced the wall once more, shrugging the weird add-ins to the song she sang, and began beating the wall the to the beat of the rhythm. The last chorus came around at last.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace _(She pressed her back against the wall, jabbing her free fist against it with the music, she now began to move her body along with it; her voice reached an octave considered to be the good old, classic, screaming rock.)

_Somebody better put you back into you PLACE!_

The rockstar, who previously rushed from the floor to a corner of the room, observed her motion even as she removed herself from the satin-covered wall and strolled towards the glass window like a star on stage. He knew this woman had what it takes to string the hearts of all rock fanatics. Derek placed himself where she last stood and flashed his pearly whites thinking, 'It's time.'

_We will, we will rock you. _(They sung, the electrics ceased - Derek set down the bass to straighten out his shirt - but the beat persisted a little for the big bang then...)

_(OOOHHHHH!) _They both sang in harmony. It was euphemistic; it was perfect. But it caught the attention of everyone - **Everyone**! By then, the girl realized - she wasn't in that room alone. She was alert of this even after she turned…

_We will, we will rock - _Whooaaaa!

And just like that everything came to an brusque halt. Derek Jupiter was finally standing face to face with her at last. He could see her; she could see him. He was smiling; she was gaping. Still, everything felt like all just stopped. Like a shocking surprise.

"Well," Derek showed off his sparkling whites, "Hello, hello."

* * *

iRockStraightEdge: Second Chapter is up! Hope you all will enjoy. More spotlight on the ever-so-charming Derek Jupiter. I hope you can identify the humor as well as characteristics of certain 'others.' I tried to be as detailed and creative as possible with the descriptions and the scenes. If you believe I fail, well thats an opinion you can keep entirely to yourself unless you believe I can fix it to the best of my ability otherwise. Haha.

Friendly and supportive reviews are always welcome.


	3. Interviews and Lectures

**Heart Strung**

Summary: Iron Weasel is looking for a awesome vocalist to harmonize with Derek Jupiter, but the lead singer would have none of it so Ash, Burger, and Tripp set up a secret arrangement with young music-star Lavigne Haertstrung; Derek's in for a surprise.

Derek JupiterxOC

Genre: Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the OC and imagination.**

**Chapter 3: Interviews and Lectures**

In the sound-proof room, Derek Jupiter just stood lazily, trying to convey his charismatic appearance for the young singer in front of him. He whipped his messy, wavy hair aside and flaunted his signature smile. He was more than satisfied with what he saw. Derek eyed a slender figure - nicely toned, pale skin - smoothly flawless, wavy hair - silky long, full lips - prettily pink, sapphire eyes - dazzlingly bright!

"I certainly hope you're my _surprise_," he put on his English charm.

Breaking out of her surprised façade, the girl facing him crossed her arms, her mind seemed to swimming. "Derek Jupiter?" She assumed, making it sound more like a statement more than a question. "Of Iron Weasel?"

Welcoming the recognition, Derek's grin widened. "Indeed, I am." he played it cool.

"Alright. Well, if that's what you call these 'meetings' then I suppose I am your surprise." The younger of the two quoted.

"_Thank you_, Weasels…" The rockstar deeply growled in admiral approval of his 'surprise.'

The girl clapped once casually. "Okay. Let's get right down to business then."

Derek beamed. "I like the way you think. Where to?"

"Anywhere is fine." she shrugged nonchalantly. "I would like to do this as soon as possible, though."

"Ahh, eager, are we?" Derek nodded with his huge, broad smile. "Don't worry, I am just as excited as you are. And judging by your appearance, you are one piece of talent*." He chuckled luridly. "Do you not wear make-up?"

"This wouldn't be the first time people have asked that question, so the answer is still the same: I am all natural." She clarified confidently.

"Then we must give thanks to genetics, as well." Derek flowered. "So how often do you do these sorts of things?"

"I get asked for all the time. However, I only choose to see the ones I like." The girl informed. "Which is quite a few."

"A girl who knows what she wants and takes command. I like that." Derek wiggled his eyebrows, leaning just a tad bit with his thumbs in his jeans. "You must be very popular with the others."

"Yes, be thankful, I chose you." She bluntly stated.

"And you have confidence." Derek cooed. "I _like_ you even more."

"Well, I try." she admitted. "I just love doing what I do."

"Oh, you and I are about to _love_ what I'm about to do." Derek stole a step forward and the girl stood her ground, not very intimidated if not aware.

"Does that mean I have your approval?" asked she.

"Absolutely." The rockstar said with hostile utterance.

The girl spoke steadily, but there was a glint in her eyes that betrayed excited interest and favorable gratitude. "I appreciate this, really. I assure you, I will not let you down."

"I have the feeling you won't." Derek nodded in approval. "Come on." He smoothly linked his arm with hers.

"Where?" She puzzled.

"To do this thing, of course." He smirked.

"Aren't we already done?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

Derek laughed thinking she was feigning innocence. "We haven't even started yet-!"

"Derek, it's not what you think!" Tripp blurted into the intercom. Derek completely forgot that the others were still in the studio, When he looked at his guitarist, he saw that the visage of the young man was slightly red.

Now it was the rockstar's turn to furrow his brows. He took the microphone from the girl's hand and pressed it close to his mouth. "What are you talking about, kid?"

"She's not your surprise." Tripp emphasized, he was then moved aside by his spiky-haired friend.

"Yeah, bro!" Ash daft. "That's Lance Armstrong." Everyone then looked at him with a fixed expression and furrowed brows. Burger leaned over to him and whispered to his ear. Ash then gave a small look of astonishment then spoke into the small mic, "Oh, my bad! Her name is-" before he continued, he looked to everyone in the recording room, "Really?" he asked them. Everyone else is the same room as him yelled out 'Yes!' and went back to Derek and the disclosed mystery girl.

"**Lavigne Haertstrung**."

There was silence for a moment.

Then Derek picked up the mic to his face once again. "Who?"

The girl whose arm Derek was holding onto stole the mic away. "I'm Lavigne Haertstrung."

By the revelation of the girl's identity, Derek and she could hear the _ch-ck!_ of the intercom again. "Yeah, still don't understand why you would be loving to string hearts…" Ash said sluggishly. "I mean, that's just not possible, you know."

Lavigne looked to the leader of Iron Weasel who looked back giving a disapproving headshake that says 'Don't ask.'

Tripp moved Ash aside to speak in the speaker once more. "Derek," he breathed long and loud, his expression sullen, "we're not here because we mistakenly thought it was your birthday; we're here because we set up an interview with Lavigne Haertstrung to be Iron Weasel's vocal harmonizer."

Derek wrenched the mic, kind of hurting Lavigne's hand in the process. "What!" He was very close to yelling, yet he remembered being in the presence of a woman*. "You three promised me you would not get another guy for the band!"

Ash moved Tripp aside. "Technically speaking, Lavigne's not a guy. You know with that…" He gazed at the young vocalist for a period of time. Lavigne just directed blue eyes back at him back like he was weird. "Hair." he said, "and that shirt."

"The gender doesn't matter." Derek spoke as if Lavigne wasn't there. "It's still the same thing; you guys promised you wouldn't get us another vocalist."

Now it was Lavigne's turn to take control of the microphone. "Hold on here." She gestured for absolute attention. "The conversation we just had," she was talking to Derek, "I thought **that** was the interview. If it wasn't then what were _you talking about_?" She questioned him with a curious demeanor.

The rockstar's eyes just widened, his smile completely absent, and his mouth slightly agape. He found his words to be dry and she was waiting for his answer. He gulped once, and tried again. Nothing. He gulped twice, and managed to say, "Well… I can certainly tell you it was not the kind of interview you were thinking of."

Lavigne's delicate face became pensive, thinking back on their 'talk' before it turned into a visage of bewilderment. She vied zounds of disgust, forcing herself out of Derek's arm and back away swiftly in realization.

Derek Jupiter returned with a shameless shrug.

**Later…**

It was minutes to midnight now and Tripp opened the door to his home. He walked out of the way for Burger and Ash to carry an unconscious Derek Jupiter inside. Tripp guided them as they went through.

"Careful with Derek's head, Ash." He gestured.

"What?" Ash shifted, unintentionally colliding their singer's head into the doorsill. The BAM! earned them a 'Ugh…' groan from the comate man. Tripp, Burger, and Ash felt a cringe plaster their face once they saw the impact. "Ooooh… Sorry, Derek."

Burger and Ash slowly made their way to the couch, there they gently placed their bro on it. The three Weasels breathed in relief.

"Well, _that_ was a disaster!" Tripp proclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more, little man." The blonde bassist ruffed.

"Yeah…" The drummer joined in. "I mean, how in the world did we find Derek sleeping on the floor in the recording studio? I mean what are the chances?"

"He didn't just lie there, Ash," Tripp explained. "Lavigne Haertstrung was beating him to the ground for inappropriately flirting with her."

Ash bobbed his head, his brows turned down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, dude!" Burger exclaimed. "we all saw it through the glass window."

The spiky-haired drummer weighed those facts in his thoughts. "Oh…" he finally figured. "I thought we were watching that one wrestling show: Smackdown. Man, I thought the poor guy that was getting brutally body slammed by this one smoking hot chick looked familiar." He nodded his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, that was Derek." Tripp deducted.

"Well, I know that now." Ash said.

"Oh, really?" Burger challenged. "Did you also know that the 'smoking hot chick' putting the 'Smack down' on Derek was Lavigne Haertstrung?"

"Psh." Ash scoffed. "Now I do…." He muttered.

"Guys, what're we gonna do?" Tripped called attention, his voice solemn in concern. "We ruined a _**forty thousand dollar**_ recording session-"

"Actually, that was Derek's fault." admitted Ash.

"-We got one of the most renown music artists on our bad side-" Tripp continued to enumerate.

"Still Derek's fault."

"-On top of that, Derek was - literally - pulverized by that same artist!" The young guitarist emphasized, gesturing looks towards Derek's unconscious state.

"Ehh… Still Derek's fault." repeated Ash. "He was taking that whole flirting thing a bit far."

"A bit?" snickered Burger. "Derek was more than ready to _skip_ all three bases and _sprin_t to homerun with that girl."

Ash gave the blonde a look of confusion. "We're not talking about baseball, Burger! Man, you're really slow today…" He admonished.

Before the bassist could pounce on him, Tripp speedily held him back firmly by the collar of his shirt. "Weasels!" He waited for Burger to calm down before he let go. "Alright, seriously? What're we gonna do?"

As if it would answer his question, Derek instantly jolted awake. "Ahh! Is that all you got!" He slurred.

The other rockstars rushed to his side. "Hey, Derek. How're you feeling?" Tripp asked with care.

"Sore. So very, very sour." The singer grunted, struggling to sit up. In the end, his Weasel brothers had to support him up. "What happened?" He rubbed at his neck tenderly. "It felt like twelve stones of bricks* were dropped fifty feet onto me."

"Yeah. If you call Lavigne Haertstrung somersaulting off the stools the_ bricks_ that pummeled you, then that's exactly what happened." Tripp nodded with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ugh! I can't believe that girl would dare to take my job." Derek evoked with a sneer.

Tripp had to double-take on that last comment. "Lavigne didn't do anything, Derek! This was all your fault."

The young Weasel earned a glare from his lead singer. "Did you not see her whip-lashing me all over Roca's studio? She used one of the Taylor's to hit me around like she was playing cricket."

"That wasn't because she was trying to take your job. You know we would never let that happen. You offended her by trying to smooth talk her into bed!" Tripp argued with a little tick.

"You see, I would've gone for the couch because it's not my place, but it wouldn't be appropriate if I-"

Derek!" Tripp heckled. "C'mon, dude!"

"Sorry…" The rockstar grumbled. "Well, that would not have happened if you guys have told me beforehand. But might I recall that I specifically informed you to not search out another singer. You all broke that promise."

"We had to!" Tripp stressed. "Iron Weasel needed someone like Lavigne. If we told you before, you would have never agreed."

"Then why did you even bother to set up our _little arrangement_, huh?" Derek blatantly said.

"Did you listen to her sing, Derek?" Tripp gaped, standing his ground from the fuming blaze threatening to burn him. "She was amazing."

"Tch. She was not all that great." Derek coughed.

"Not _all _that great?" Tripp was getting tired of this useless ranting. "Dude, you even started to play along with her. If you really paid attention to the two of you, you would have thought you two could make the perfect duet."

Derek just pretended to ignore him. "If we let her join the band, she is going to steal Iron Weasel's spotlight - our spotlight, kid!"

The guitarist squinted at him in disappointment. "Our spotlight, Derek? Or yours?" Tripp got up to shove open the door to the kitchen. "Thanks to you, Iron Weasel could never get the opportunity we deserve to make it big."

Derek just wide-eyed, stunned by his words, they kept on replaying even after Tripp pushed pass the door, most likely stomping to the garage. Concerned, Ash ran after him. Now it was just Derek and Burger left on the couch. Derek summoned enough strength to plant his feet on the polished wood and his back pushed against the soft cushion. He found himself unworthy of its comfort and decided to lean forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked down at the floor in deep, empty thought. His band brother Burger moved off of the couch's arm and settled himself next to him. There was a discomfiting air in the silence.

"You and Lavigne did sound really good together." Burger broke the silence.

The singer sighed. "I know we did."

"Then what was so bad about her harmonizing with you? What's wrong with her becoming part of the band?" the blonde asked.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm used to you, Ash, and the kid doing some small lines in our music, but the very thought of someone else singing along with me is just…unconscionable."

Burger nodded, understanding very well. "Tripp was right: You are selfish."

"What?" Derek handed him the look that said 'What kind of sympathy is that?'

"I'm not kidding, Derek." The bassist elaborated. "You're the lead singer of Iron Weasel. You're the face of our band. Tripp, Ash, and me - we're just your supporting blocks. We don't get as much attention as you do. So now, we come up with this great idea that could get us Weasels back in the business, but you can't take it because you're afraid some talented chick would steal your drift. You're not thinking about our family; you're thinking about your limelight."

"Burger, we've been partners for years." Derek frowned. "This isn't the kind of talk I would want nor expect from you…"

His best friend sighed and removed himself from the seat. "Well, I think it's about time I gave you what you needed to hear." He paused to see Derek stare up at him with sulky eyes. "Tripp's just a kid, but all he's ever done for our family is look out for us; he just wanted us to rock ourselves back into epic history - with him, even if that includes some chick to be one of us too." Burger strolled towards the door where Tripp and Ash went through earlier, Derek's hazel eyes followed him darkly. "Don't crush his dream, Derek." And so he left.

The lead singer was sitting alone. He stared and sighed at empty space, his demeanor full of stress and guilt and shame. Derek Jupiter was _actually_ feeling guilt and shame. On the couch, he kept on changing positions, from sitting to lying, from lying to sitting. Restlessness was persistent. And the ache was coursing through him, aggravating his skin, inside and out. In the end, he rested on the couch, sleep taking away his consciousness, but the heavy burden still lingered. A few knocks on the door eroded him out of his slumber. Groaning, he limped and mumbled himself to the front door, rubbing his eyes away from guilty blurriness. He opened the door. Derek got his eyes to focus, but the guilt and the shame was all he saw.

"Hey, Derek. You mind if I crash here for the night?" It was none other than Lavigne Haertstrung.

iRockStraightEdge: The *'s are little notes.

talent* - is British slang or term for attractive or 'sexy' people.

presence of a woman* - Keep in mind that Derek still had his arm locked with Lavigne's, he tries to keep his composure but fails evidently as the story progresses.

twelve stones of bricks* - 'twelve stones' means one hundred twenty pounds and the bricks are simple imagery items for something that would hurt at sudden contact.

Hope you all enjoyed more time with Derek Jupiter, I tried to stay in tune with his character on t.v. as much as possible. Friendly reviews are once again welcome.


	4. Restless

**Heart Strung**

Summary: Iron Weasel is looking for a awesome vocalist to harmonize with Derek Jupiter, but the lead singer would have none of it so Ash, Burger, and Tripp set up a secret arrangement with young music-star Lavigne Haertstrung; Derek's in for a surprise.

Derek JupiterxOC

Genre: Romance/Humor

**Chapter 4: Restless**

Derek Jupiter stood face-to-face once again with the enticing Lavigne Haertstrung. He didn't say anything for an eternity so Lavigne found it the silent invitation to waltz right inside. When she passed him, Derek blinked out of his daydream and looked to her. He also could not help but wonder, 'Are the other Weasels sure this girl is not my surprise because I almost feel bloody speechless right now!'

"What are you doing here?" Derek questioned.

"I need a place to stay for tonight." responded she. "In fact, if you were paying attention instead of gawking at me, you would have heard me say, 'You mind if I stay here for the night?' about ten seconds ago."

Lavigne settled herself on one of the comfy furniture; she set aside what looked like a backpack on the floor. Derek shut the door, and then walked around the living room. He was about to say, 'Look. You can't just barge in here without warranty and expect to stay.' until he took a good look at her. Lavigne looked tired, not given the fact that it was three in the morning when Derek glanced at the clock, but she looked rather stressed. It was dark and her ivory skin glowed incandescent in the cool air. But her sapphire eyes were dark and her pink lips were apart, just slightly, as if it was the only way she can breathe at the moment.

He wanted to ask her, "Are you alright?', but managed to say instead, "What are you doing here?"

Lavigne's delicate brows pushed together once she looked at him. "Wow…" She said, "You really are out of it, aren't you, Derek? When I hit you on the head, was it too hard?"

"Which time? When you smashed the stool at my face or when you swung the Fender up against my noggin?" Derek really wanted to make it sound like a joke, but his voice betrayed sarcasm that was not very humorous. 'Heh. Why do I care? She could've scarred my face."

"I guess both." Lavigne shrugged. He just looked at her hard, a little taken aback.

"Well?" He tapped at the floor with his boot.

"What?" blinked Lavigne with big eyes.

Derek bobbed his head back. "Don't you want to apologize for beating me like you were handling a meat tenderizer?"

"No." The young singer bluntly answered. "I don't regret it, neither do I feel sorry."

The rockstar scowled at this while Lavigne crossed her arms, laying back against the cushion. "Look, how did you even know where I live?"

She gave a _Hah!_ that instilled confusion on the Weasel's expression. "Don't flatter yourself." Lavigne rolled her eyes. "Roca's daughter told me this is where your lead guitarist lives."

Derek casually stated. "Annoying Arlene?"

"Is that what you call her?" Lavigne answered with as much indifference.

"Yep."

"Very fitting." She comprehended, Derek just nodded along. "She asked if his chest smells like maple syrup…. Which is strange…."

"Well, it's not exactly normal." Derek pointed out.

"Too true. Anyways, I came here cause I thought if that kid could let three grown men live in his home every day, he can let someone like me stay for one night."

Trying not to feel insulted, Derek asked, "So why stay here?" And he immediately wished he could go back in time and choke on his words. Her face was from grave to calm and to grave again the entire few minutes she was there. 'Am I a virus or something?' Derek asked himself. For a while, Lavigne's pretty face was shaped to the exact stressed expression she had the second Derek looked at her take her seat on the comforter.

Lavigne Haertstrung finally sighed. "It's late. And I really don't want to head back to the suite. That's the first place Be-" The Weasel blinked when she stopped explaining. Lavigne swallowed before speaking again. "Look, enough with the questions, I just really want to sleep. **Please**, Derek…"

When she gazed at him, it wasn't like the other looks she threw at him. In fact, listing the looks she did throw at him a couple of hours ago, Derek would enumerate the surprise, curiosity, calm, relaxed, curiosity, surprise, shock, disgust, anger, fury, raging fury, looks compared to just seconds ago's tired, stressed, depressed, stressed, tired, depressed looks. 'Did I repeat a few? For emphasis!' he thought. But this was the first time he saw her pleading look. Lavigne Haertstrung - the sensational music star who shamelessly threw Iron Weasel's Derek Jupiter around the room, unlocked the door to throw him around some more in the studio, and the halls, then threw him back in the same room to where they first met just because she _felt_ it wasn't the right places to throw him around in - and she was _begging_ _**him**_ for his help. Derek just looked into her eyes, her big, sparkly sapphire eyes, and he quickly felt his lungs constrict. She looked as if her puppy just died. He combed his chestnut hair with one hand and tucked the other in his jeans. He walked around the room. Derek exhaled and inhaled, exhaled and inhaled.

He didn't set eyes on her for a while, but he sighed, "Alright, I suppose you could-"

Derek turned around to discover Lavigne asleep. Her body was spread out on the cool couch, and her head was resting on the cool pillow. It was then did the rockstar notice that the night was really cool.

Derek stalked over to the room he shared with Ash and Burger. Slowly opening the door, however, didn't make it stop grating squeaky sounds from filling the space. He broke a sweat, reluctant to look at his band members awake, but found them snoring away. Tiptoeing in the shadows, Derek silently crept to his bed on the bunk. He stowed his sheets to the side and fixed his bed as best he could before walking back to the living room. Lavigne was still asleep when he returned. Carefully, he picked her up in his arms. She stirred a little and Derek noticed for the first time, Lavigne was warm and she smelled like jasmine and vanilla. He wrestled with his senses long enough to carry her in the bedroom.

Once he set foot inside, Derek turned and nearly choked air. The one and only Ash stood erect in the middle of the room. And the singer felt like he just got caught sneaking a kangaroo into the bathroom, which reminded him of the time he actually did sneak a full-grown kangaroo into the bathroom. However, Burger was in the shower and once the man ran out of surprise of the jumping creature, everything else falls into the disturbing and ugly category after that scenario. But to get back to the now, Ash was standing before Derek who was holding a sleeping Lavigne Haertstrung bridal-style quite early in the morning. The lead singer had half a mind to drop the young artist and put the blame on her like he did to Glenn the llama, but he couldn't bring himself to do it to her. Plus, it was then did Ash snort out did Derek believe the idea: Ash was still asleep. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, so everything was at a standstill.

"Hey look, Derek!" Ash smiled. Derek felt his eyes widen at the sound of his name. His brows then furrowed when he saw that the drummer's eyes were still closed.

"A-Ash?" He dared to ask.

"There are _trees on that coconut_!" The drummer exclaimed, pointing a finger up at nothing.

Derek double-taked. "Don't you mean, 'There are _coconuts on that tree_?"

"Hey. Who's dream are we in right now?" Ash rubbed in a nodding manner.

The other Iron Weasel scoffed. He chose not to say anything at first but when he felt Lavigne stir in his arms, he was thinking fast. "Ash," Derek whispered, "you should climb up that coconut and get us a tree. It's right there, behind you!"

Ash laughed, childishly. "Awesome, I'll be right back." He turned around and began to elevate himself up to the top of the bed, and there he settled. In no time, he was snoring away. Derek gave him an odd look but stalled no time when he carried Lavigne across the room and placed her on his bed.

He laid the covers over her and tucked her in. Once everything looked in order, Derek speculated his work. Lavigne looked comfortable and serene… Derek has seen her calm before, but never so at peace. He didn't want to think cliché, but he thought she looked angelic. Derek smirked at the sight before him. But after a moment, he was slapped into realization that he was staring too long.

He moved to exit the room, but he took one more glance at her, then he strode out. Taking a thick sheet from one of the closets, Derek shifted to the big couch in the living room and slumped right on it, the blanket following him down. He made himself snug and laid his chestnut head on the pillow, the pillow smelled like jasmine and vanilla.

Derek Jupiter became restless.

iRockStraightEdge: I know it's been a while and I apologize for that. I was busy with school. Chapter 4 is up to introduce more of my OC as well as bring about some chemistry, but keep the characters (mainly Derek Jupiter) in tune. Did you spot anything? I hope you enjoyed :]


	5. Waking Up To

**Heart Strung**

Summary: Iron Weasel is looking for a awesome vocalist to harmonize with Derek Jupiter, but the lead singer would have none of it so Ash, Burger, and Tripp set up a secret arrangement with young music-star Lavigne Haertstrung; Derek's in for a surprise.

Derek JupiterxOC

Genre: Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the OC and imagination.**

**Chapter 5: Waking Up to A Marshmallow Beard and The Wet Fat Man**

Harsh sunlight awoken Derek Jupiter; the rays poking him to groan in irritation and force him to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock to see that it was almost noon; Tripp was already at school, and Ash and Burger must be up and about.

Derek slumped himself back down on the couch; unintentionally taking in the scent of the pillow. The first coherent thought he had was, '_It doesn't smell like jasmine and vanilla anymore._' At realization of this, he practically darted off of the couch.

"Lavigne!" he said out loud.

As if to come to her rescue, Derek valiantly ran over to the room….

_BUMP!_

…right after he composed himself from tripping over the step. Rushing inside the room he sees that all three bunks were empty. He noticed that his bed was neatly made, as if no one slept there at all.

Confirming that the female rockstar was not there, Derek migrated to the kitchen quickly. He found Ash at the round table, his back towards him.

'_There's Ash. What if he's already seen her? Does he know what I did for her?_' paranoia restraining him from talking to his own Weasel brother. '_Just play it cool, Derek Jupiter. He probably hasn't noticed—Aww who am I kidding? She slept on my bed with him and Burger on the same bunk!_'

Despite his internal frantic argument, the lead singer approached the drummer. "Uhh… Morning, Ash?" '_Way to play it cool…_'

The spiky-haired one turned around to face him. Derek furrowed his brows at the sight. White coating nested all over Ash's chin. "Morning, dude."

"Is that shaving cream all over your face?"

"Huh?" Ash asked curiously. He touched his own face and his eyes lit up in recollection. "Oh, this? Nah, man. These are melted marshmallows. I'm trying to make myself an impressive beard. You should try it." Ash then went back to making a moustache of little marshmallows. "Oh, but make sure you don't actually have the marshmallows on your face when you melt them, and wait for it to cool before you put it on."

"Well, of course, otherwise it'll burn my handsome face." Derek said logically, and then he realized the red areas around the edges of Ash's face where the marshmallows are. "Oh…."

"Yeah…" Ash nodded lazily. He double-took Derek's appearance. "Something seems different about you."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, he doesn't even know. '_It shouldn't have anything to do with Lavigne, we're complete strangers._'

"You're not as pretty as you were this morning." Ash explained.

'_Whoa! Hold it there, man!_' "What?" asked Derek, slightly curious, if not offended, to the multiple of two.

"This morning, when I woke up, you were super hot." Ash grinned. "I mean, your skin looked lighter and smoother, and your eyes were absolutely blue."

**Flashback:**

Ash bolted right up

_BUMP!_

"Oww…" he groaned.

'_When did the ceiling get so low?_'

"Morning already?" Ash said aloud.

He casually climbed off the bed and stretched in the middle of the room.

_SNAP!_

"Oww…." Ash groaned.

He bent over in pain and was about to snap his spine back into place before he noticed a lump on the lowest bunk.

'_Derek's still asleep?_' the drummer wondered, so he moved closer to the bunk to investigate.

Lavigne Haertstrung comfortably stretched and yawned, satisfied with the good night's rest. She went to sit up.

_BUMP!_

"Sock puppets and toaster strudels!" she grumbled*. "Oww…"

Before she could take a moment to soak in the unfamiliar environment, she felt a pair of lazy eyes on her. She turned her head to the side and nearly jumped at the close proximity of the drummer to her face.

"Wow, Derek. You look really pretty when you wake up. Did you do something different with your hair?" Ash asked.

Lavigne furrowed her brows at the awkwardness of the situation. Before she could even answer and explain to the drummer—

_SNAP!_

"Oww…." Ash groaned, sighing in relief as he stood up straight. "That's better." He made to leave the room. "Well, I'm gonna go make myself a beard. You stay pretty, Derek."

The female singer just stared after him, confusion and disappointed head shakes apparent on her pretty visage.

**End Flashback:**

"Now, you're not as pretty." Ash said bluntly. "No offense."

Derek propped up a brow. "Some taken." '_Wait, that means he saw Lavigne!_' Going back to the objective, Derek asked, "Where else did you see me this morning, Ash?"

"Ehh, other than your own bed, I saw you walking to the bathroom." Ash stated.

"Thanks." Derek said, he was about to leave before he remembered Ash's misfired slight offence towards his looks. He turned back to the table and observed Ash's handiwork. "Ash, what is that black thing?" The singer pointed at the pitch-black small, round object on the table next to the marshmallow moustache.

"This?" Ash confirmed. "It's a marshmallow, man."

"What's it supposed to be?"

"You can't have an impressive beard without an impressive mole. _Duh_." Ash scoffed.

Derek went to touch it before Ash slapped his hand away. "Careful! It's still hot." He then handed the lead singer a mitten. "There, now you can touch it and admire its marshmallowy glory."

"Right…" Derek offered, deftly putting on the mitten. "Need help putting it on?"

"Sure." Ash beamed approvingly.

_SMACK!_

"Aiyeeeeeeee!"

Ever so loud were Ash's shrieks, Derek by then moved swiftly out of the kitchen, a satisfied Cheshire cat grin on his expression. Nonchalantly setting the mitten flying is some unknown part of the house, he made his way to the bathroom.

When Derek reached his destination, he heard the sound of running water.

'_She comes into my home, sleeps on my bed, and now she's probably using my shampoo!_' he scowled. He went to reach for the knob to find it unlocked. '_Let's see how she'll like it if I walked in._' the perverse thought and imagination making him grin.

Without a second thought, he forced himself into the bathroom.

"AHHHHHH!"

A second passed and Derek rushed out of the bathroom.

Out of the mist a figure appeared, a towel wrapped around the hair and no other towels in sight.

"**BURGER!**"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The blonde bassist scolded.

"Haven't you ever heard of _locking_?" The brunette singer shouted, his eyes squinting as if they were on fire. "And for goodness sake, man! Put on another towel!"

"This is just like that time you brought in that kangaroo." Burger huffed and went back into the bathroom, this time locking the door behind him.

'_It burns, it burns, it __**really**__ burns!_' Derek furiously attempted to rub the horrid image from his eyes. Alas, he came to no avail, but he eventually regained his vision and moved himself away from the site of the ugly dread.

The British rockstar found himself in the living quarters once again. He crossed his arms, '_If she's not in the house, where could she have gone?_' He then thought of the couch and went over to inspect it. His hunch correct, Derek found the backpack still lying idly on the floor.

'_Well, wherever Lavigne Haertstrung is, she has every intention in coming back._'

* * *

...she groaned* - Remember that Lavigne slept on Derek's bunk, very close to Burger's bunk in ascent, so she obviously bumped her head. Poor girl...

iRockStraightEdge: Well, I'm back. I just recently watched I'm In The Band and again found my inspiration to continue this story. I've had this chapter for a long time and thought it was about damn time to publish it (Sorry, no Lavigne this time; I wonder where she is :P). I apologize to all my fans who faithfully followed my story so long ago, and I have no right to call you back. High school takes a lot of time, but that's no excuse.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this humorous chapter. Nice reviews are welcome, flames would best be kept to yourselves. That's that.


End file.
